Farmer’s Tan
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: It was hard to believe that this really all started out because Suzuna was concerned about his tan line, even if she did have ulterior motives. One-Shot. Juu/Sena.


FASH: Originally this was going to be pretty short because I just wanted to write some hot Juu/Sena lovin', but man, this thing turned out huge even though the plot is pretty: meh. I haven't written any lemon-y/lime-y stuff in a while either, so I'm a bit out of practice in that aspect... Epic Fail.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena huffed as he allowed himself to drop to the hard ground on the side of the road. 'Thank God we're done for the day.' He removed his shirt in an attempt to lower his body temperature.

The days of the Death March were beginning to blur together now and Sena was hardly sure how long they had been going at it and how much longer they'd have to go on until reaching Las Vegas, but one thing he remembered for sure was that tomorrow would be the day designated to rest up their muscles to allow their growth.

'Thank God.' He wiped at the sweat accumulating on his forehead, oblivious to the sounds of someone approaching from behind him until they were practically breathing down his neck.

"That just won't do." "Hiee!?" Sena swerved around to see Suzuna looking at him intensely and he took hold of his shirt and held in front of him as a makeshift shield.

"Oh don't act like I'm the perverted guy and you're the innocent girl, that's not how this works." She said in good humor as she sat down beside him, rolling her eyes when Sena refused to lower his shirt.

"Suzuna-chan, did you need something?" "Not really, but tomorrow is the day you guys don't have to do any of this crazy stuff right?" Sena nodded slowly, not quite sure where this was going.

"Good, because you really need to work on that tan." "Tan?" Sena looked down at himself. "I don't get it."

Suzuna sighed over dramatically, as if she excepted this response.

"Look at how dark your forearms are getting compared to the rest of your arm. You're starting to get a farmer's tan."

Sena looked at his arm curiously, he'd never really noticed that before, but... "Does it really matter?" "Of course it does! You probably don't care about your physical appearance as much as you should, so I'll care about it for you. So tomorrow you are going topless for the whole day." "Ehhh?!" "You'll thank me later when you have a nice, even tan, although your thighs will still be pale. Maybe you should go nude for the day?"

Suzuna leaned in closer with a grin that looked like it belonged on Hiruma's face.

"Su-Suzuna-chan!" Sena curled his legs up to his chest looking positively appalled and his face was so red that Suzuna couldn't help but laugh loudly, which made the majority of Sena's teammates turn and give them a strange or knowing look.

"Oh come on, I promise that I won't peek, you're not my type, and I'll keep everyone else away so that no one will be able to see you as bare as the day you were born." Suzuna said from behind a hand, her eyes heavy lidded as she glanced at him in a conniving fashion.

"Su-Suzuna-chan." Was all Sena could really think to say in protest, everything else seemed to be _common sense_ that Suzuna seemed to be lacking at the moment.

Thankfully the awkward moment was put to rest when Taki spun over, loudly asking Suzuna what they were talking about.

"Oh, nothing important." She replied, standing up and brushing off her shorts before wandering to Mamori's side tagging along with her as the older girl handed out water bottles and cool towels.

'Suzuna-chan wasn't serious right?' Sena looked at his chest, still a bit flustered. 'What does it matter if I've got an uneven tan anyways?' It's not like anyone was going to want to see his scrawny torso bare anyways, and no one would notice as long as he didn't wear shirts with really short sleeves.

'Suzuna-chan is just strange. But her and Taki-kun have really begun to fit in to this group, considering they've only been here a few days.' Although those few days seemed to stretch on forever when there was training to do.

He pulled his shirt back on and walked over to the group, quickly forgetting about what Suzuna said as he started up a conversation with Monta and Yukimitsu.

Too bad Suzuna didn't forget.

Sena had been having a wonderful sleep when he was prodded awake by Suzuna's index finger, which kept pressing against his nose uncomfortably, he opened his eyes a fraction and glared at the appendage.

"Mph." Sena rolled onto his stomach in hopes that Suzuna would be deterred, he should have known better.

"Come on, it's time to wake up!" She exclaimed as she placed one foot and the majority of her weight on Sena's upper back.

'At least she's not wearing her roller blades.' "Suzuna-chan, what do you want?" "Oh, you already know, now get up." She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him to his feet before ushering him away from Doburoku's truck.

"Where are you taking me?" "Someplace private so that you won't feel embarrassed about evening out your tan."

Sena groaned and would have pushed away and walked back to the truck for more sleep, but he was far too tired at the moment and Suzuna was carrying about half of his weight for him.

"Do I have to? It's not like it's important." "Yes it is, someday you'll understand that football isn't the only thing that matters in life, looks matter too." Sena would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so lazy at the moment. "I'm not a girl." "Well I am, and I hate farmer's tans."

Sena squinted at her wearily. "I just have to lay in the sun for a while then right? Can I just sleep shirtless then?" "No, I have to make sure you get your front and back and make sure you don't get burnt."

Sena sighed, not entirely sure why Suzuna cared about his looks so much. 'This is a bit suspicious...' "Suzuna-chan, why do you care about my looks so much?"

"Because I want to be able to sit back and watch when the people who have crushes on you can no longer control their feelings for you due to your loss of that horrible tan line. I've even hidden

away a secret stash of popcorn for the occasion."

"... _Excuse me?_" Sena turned to her, suddenly more awake then he was moments before.

"Watching you all practice all the time is boring, so I've taken to studying everyone by their actions and reactions. It's a pretty fun pastime actually, maybe that's why Yo-nii likes to watch and collect blackmail on people?" She pursed her lips together for a moment. "In any case, I'm out here with you guys in the middle of nowhere, in the blistering heat, without any of my doujinshi to amuse me and with you causing enough sexual tension to make some of my doujinshi look amateurish compared to this situation, in other words I want to see some action!" She shouted, blush colouring her face after her admittance.

"You're lying." Sena said confidently. "I think I'd be the first to know if I were causing tension of any sort, you're just imagining things. No one on the team thinks of me as anything other than a friend and teammate."

Suzuna stared at him blankly for a moment. "Well if you're not going to believe me then you'll find out for yourself soon enough. We just need to-" "I know, I know, even out my tan, which I assure you will do nothing." Sena sat on the ground and took of his shirt, ignoring Suzuna's staring.

"I'll make sure you do this right, don't worry, I'll coach you in the ways of tanning." "If you say so." Sena laid down on his back, his shirt acting as a pillow.

"And once your tan is nice and even people won't be turned off by it." "If you say so." Sena closed his eyes tight and tried to go back to sleep.

"And then when whoever snaps first decides to act on their feelings, I'll be there to watch." "Has anyone ever told you that sometimes you act like a pervert?" "Only my closest friends who know my true nature." She replied giddily.

'This is going to be a long day, isn't it?'

Suzuna kept talking to him about various thing, most of it he tuned out as soon as he heard the words 'there was once this doujinshi I read' or anything similar since it appeared that all of the doujinshi Suzuna had ever read in her entire life were about two guys doing bad, _badbadbad things _to each other that Sena _did not _need to know about.

Every once in a while she'd prod him in the side with her toe to get him to roll over, which he did without much complaint. It was just easier to go with the flow with Suzuna standing by, and it didn't require too much effort.

He became aware that they been away for a long time when his stomach started growling and he wearily opened his eyes.

"Suzuna-chan, can we go back now? I'm hungry." "Fine, fine. Let's get going then."

Sena slowly lifted himself off of the ground and put his shirt back on.

"Are you sure this is safe? Shouldn't I be wearing some sun block? Or have a bottle of water in case of dehydration? And what if I get heat stroke?" He stretched his arms up over his head and Suzuna rose an eyebrow at him.

"Honestly Sena, you've run for hours without a break on days like today, so sitting still isn't going to kill you." She hooked an arm through his. "Do you know how boring it would be if you died? And Mamo-nee and Yo-nii would be mad at me."

Sena made no move to respond but looked down at their intertwined arms questioningly.

"Suzuna-chan, are you sure it's not you who has a crush on me?" "What? I've already told you you're not my type, you're the kind of boy a girl wants to nurture, not go out with." "... Oh." If Sena had much pride in the first place, it probably would have been crushed to bits by that information.

"Besides, haven't you noticed the way Yo-nii and Mamo-nee give us those knowing looks? They totally think we like each other, and some of the others think so to. If we come back after being away for hours without anyone really knowing what we've been doing I'm sure some people are bound to be jealous. Ah!" She gazed at him with starry eyes and Sena took a cautious step away, as far as his captured arm would allow him.

"This is so much better than doujinshi. I wonder if it's because it's happening in real life and I've got a front row seat to all that happens?" She cozied up against him as they got closer to Doburoku's truck.

Sena, a bit wary from all of Suzuna's talk about people being attracted to him looked around to see if anyone was looking at him strangely.

No one was.

'She is just imagining it then, nobody looks like they're jealous, they all just look like they want to sleep some more.' But beside him Suzuna seemed to be getting more and more excited for no reason, glancing around mischievously with a wide smile.

"Suzuna-chan, you're crazy." He said lamely to which she responded with. "Oh, you have no idea."

It became a sort of ritual for Suzuna from then on, everyday when Sena and the others were free from practice she'd sneak him away so that he could even out his tan and when they came back to everyone else their arms would be intertwined and she'd be going on about how she could feel jealousy in the air, making everything more dramatic.

'You only think you feel it because you sure as hell can't see it.' Sena thought as they walked back one day, not noticing when Suzuna slipped away from his side to walk behind him.

"Hey everyone! How do you like Sena's tan?!" She called out as she pulled Sena's tee-shirt over his head, much to Sena's embarrassment and bewilderment.

A couple glances were thrown their way and Mamori told them to remember to use sun block, but no one really seemed to care.

"I don't get it, why isn't anyone carrying you off into the desert to snog with?" Suzuna pouted as she handed Sena back his shirt.

"Maybe because you've just been imagining everything? I've already told you, no one feels anything for me except friendship and comradery." "... I was wrong? But, but that can't be right, I mean just look at you and your wide eyes and your slim figure! They have to have a crush on you because this is the way it works!"

Sena shook his head. "It doesn't work like that in real life Suzuna-chan." He patted her shoulder kindly. "But if it makes you feel any better if I ever see someone giving me a strange look I'll tell you." "That won't work, you're oblivious." She replied bluntly and Sena's smile shrunk.

"Well, maybe if you told me who it is you think has a crush on me I'd become more aware of their actions and stuff?" Suzuna brightened up considerably.

"I'll do better than tell you, I'll prove it to you! Go to sleep early tonight, I'm going to wake you up and prove to you that I know what I'm talking about." She skated off in the direction of her brother and Sena sighed.

'Prove it to me? Should I be scared?'

Sena, as instructed, went to sleep early that night and after several hours was prodded awake.

"Come on and be quiet, out of everyone here I know for sure that he's the one that likes you the most, so once I prove it you'll have no excuse to ignore anything he does that seems a little too friendly." She whispered to him and Sena slowly sat up, staring at the sky behind Suzuna.

"I can see city lights, I think we're almost there." Suzuna rolled her eyes and whacked him lightly on the head.

"Now's not the time to be happy that you're almost done, now's the time to move to the edge of the truck, pretend to sleep and listen to everything carefully." Suzuna said seriously and Sena scuffled over towards the edge of the truck, noticing the lack of sleeping people. 'I guess everyone's still up?' He looked around and saw firelight in the distance. 'I wonder why they're so far away from the truck?'

But now wasn't the time to wonder about that because Suzuna was rolling closer to the truck, away from the firelight, with Juumonji in tow.

'Juumonji-kun? She thinks Juumonji-kun likes me? There's no way that's true.' He would have gone back to sleep right then if he wasn't sure that right after Suzuna had 'proven' her theory she'd be making sure he'd heard every word of it.

"What are you taking me here for?" Juumonji asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Well, I'm going to ask you plain and simple. You like Sena don't you? As more than a friend?" "Yeah, what of it?"

Sena's eyed widened and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from shouting 'what?!'.

"Oh, I was just wonder why you never seemed jealous when we came back after being gone for hours alone on all those days where you guys get to rest up. We could have been doing anything way out where no one could see us." "I followed you the first time to see where the hell you were taking him. Once I found out you were just working on his tan I didn't care." "Oh? I guess I should really learn to look behind me huh? But didn't you want to stick around to see more of Sena without his shirt?" Juumonji scoffed. "I'll see _everything_ eventually."

Sena was sure he was blushing from head to toe. 'Everything?!'

"Oh? Maybe I should have had Sena tan nude then." "..." "Would you have gotten jealous?" "Who says I wasn't jealous, even if you're only friends you keep on taking him away." "Really? I knew it! I knew you were jealous. Sena didn't believe me when I said I could feel jealousy in the air!"

It suddenly went very silent and Sena could hear his heart pounding a mile and minute. 'Don't drag me into this anymore.' He inwardly pleaded.

"You told Sena I was jealous?!"

'Ohh, Juumonji-kun sounds angry.'

"Don't worry, I didn't name any names. Anyways, I think it's clear what you should do right now. Everyone else is _way_ over there and Sena is asleep _right_ there. Why don't you go wake him up, confess, drag him away somewhere and I'll play lookout, for the price of getting to watch for a bit. That way even Yo-nii won't know what's going on."

'Suzuna-chan, don't say things like that! What'll I do if he actually does come over here? I'm not ready for this sort of thing.'

"Do you think I'd actually do that? I have a lot more self control then you think, besides, Sena already knows doesn't he?"

Sena clamped his eyes shut and tried to calm down as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"I know you're awake, otherwise why would she have dragged me all the way over here?" Juumonji lifted himself onto the back of the truck. "So open your eyes."

Sena did so nervously. 'I hope he's not mad at me for going along with this.' He saw Suzuna watching everything closely and frowned. 'This is all your fault.'

"Now that you know I'm not going to bother hiding my feelings anymore." Juumonji said gruffly. "You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat." He smirked and hovered over Sena. "But satisfaction brought him back." He leaned in disturbingly close and for a moment Sena was sure he was going to have his first kiss stolen away.

Thankfully Suzuna let out an excited squeal that reminded Juumonji of her ever watchful presence and he pulled away, casting an irritated glance in her direction.

"Oh, don't mind me, keep going." She implored, but Juumonji was already moving away from Sena and getting off the truck. "Sorry, but I like my privacy." He smirked at Sena who just wanted to curl up and die to save himself from his embarrassment. "We can continue later."

He strode away, back towards the firelight and Sena buried his head in his hands.

"Suzuna-chan, what have you done?" He whined and he heard her giggle before replying.

"Yaa! I did what I said I'd do, I proved it to you." She skated closer and Sena was sure that if he bothered looking up she'd have a very pleased look on her face.

"It wasn't as dramatic as I thought it'd be though. Juumonji's pretty bright, figuring out my motive like that. Ah well, I suppose now I can just sit back, relax and watch the show." "_Suzuna-chan_, I don't want to be part of _any_ show." He looked at her through his fingers warily. "What am I supposed to do if Juumonji-kun starts flirting with me?" "Go with the flow." Sena sighed and removed his hands from his face.

"Suzuna-chan, did it ever possibly occur to you that I'm not interested in a relationship?" "Of course, but spending all your time training and practicing isn't good for you."

Sena sighed and rolled away from the problematic girl beside him.

'Everything's going to be so awkward now, so very awkward.' Or at least he was pretty damn sure it was going to be awkward.

He was happy to be proven wrong the next morning, Juumonji was acting normal around him and Sena was almost able to convince himself that the entire ordeal the night before had just been a dream.

Suzuna's ever-knowing smile kept him from reaching the bliss of ignorance though, it kind of made him want to do something drastic, or as drastic as he could get away with. Maybe push her over, or try and trip her as she skated by. It was all her fault anyways, she'd deserve it for screwing with his lack of a love life.

Sadly he never quite was able to gather up the courage to do anything moderately mean to her, so he just had to try and forget how much she was enjoying this and forget everything that was said by Juumonji the night prior.

Which became increasingly hard to forget that night, after they had reached Las Vegas and Hiruma had miraculously made enough for the plane tickets home, seven hotel rooms for them to sleep in (since he was sick of Mamori complaining about everyone having to sleep outside) and still have a nice sum of money going towards the team fund left over.

Sure, Sena thought it would be absolutely wonderful to sleep in a bed again, but that wasn't the problem.

Both Hiruma and Doburoku got their own rooms. Mamori and Suzuna would be sharing a room, as would Kurita and Komusubi, Kuroki and Toganou, Yukimitsu and Monta and Taki, which ultimately meant that he and Juumonji would be sharing a room. Alone, together.

Sena was certain that Suzuna had somehow rigged this.

'Well, at least there's two beds.' Sena attempted to look on the bright side as he walked into the room carefully, hyper-aware of Juumonji entering and closing the door behind him.

"I'm not going to pin you down and rape you so could you please calm down? I do have some pride you know." Juumonji crossed his arms and huffed as Sena flinched a bit from his words.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that, this is kind of weird, you know? And now we're alone together and I'm not really sure what's going on but at least Suzuna-chan isn't here because then she'd just talk a lot about watching and encourage you to do stuff and then I'd just feel helpless and-" He was promptly shut up when Juumonji, after rolling his eyes over dramatically, pressed their lips together.

Of course the silence didn't last long and after perhaps three seconds of shock Sena heaved Juumonji away, blushing like mad.

"Wh-wh-WHAT? What was that for?" "You were rambling on, I thought it might keep you quiet for a bit." Sena scrambled backwards. "Where did you get an idea like that?" "Movies." Juuomnji said casually, strolling forward.

"Well, my mother always told me that I shouldn't let anyone have my first kiss until after I've started dating them! And you- you just stole it!" Sena pointed a finger at him and Juumonji grinned.

"So as long as we're going out it doesn't matter that I stole it, right?" "We-well I guess..." "Well then, I think we've just solved that problem." Juumonji took another step forward and Sena attempted to move back some more, but one of the beds was right behind him.

"Now now Juumonji-kun, we can't just start going out so suddenly." He tried to reason. "Why not, we know each other well enough by now." Sena opened his mouth to retort, but snapped it shut when he couldn't think of anything particularly convincing to say.

"Besides, if you don't become my boyfriend that just means that other people will try and make you theirs. It's like a never ending cycle."

"Who are you talking about?" "Oh, you'll know soon enough once we're back home." The blonde replied darkly and Sena flushed. 'Both he and Suzuna-chan say stuff like this, am I really that oblivious? In any case...' "Fine, I'll go along with this, but only for the experience, and it can't interrupt our practice schedule or- why are you getting closer?" Sena lowered himself to the edge of the bed and scuffled away from where Juumonji was looming.

"Experience eh?" Juumonji muttered under his breath, cheeks oddly pink as he started to crawl forward, only to have Sena kick him in the chest, _hard_.

"And my mother always told me that I shouldn't do anything beyond kissing until after the fifth date!"

"Okay okay, but did you have to kick me?" Juumonji rolled off of the bed with a 'thump'. "It's not my fault you're driving my hormones all out of whack." He smirked a little. "Although it's good to know you've got a little spark in you, even when you're off the field."

"Well, just as long as you keep that in mind... I'm going to sleep." Sena dove under the covers. 'I wonder what I've just gotten myself into? Although I'm sure that Juumonji-kun will realize that I'm not really boyfriend material soon enough.'

But he was mistaken, which seemed to be a trend with him lately. Juumonji was taking the whole 'boyfriend' thing to heart, they didn't really go out on any dates because they seemed to be constantly practicing or playing games, and even if they did go out they were more often than not accompanied by _at least _three other people, one of them was _always_ Suzuna.

But sometimes after practice Juumonji would walk Sena home, even though it was obvious he was tired and his house was in the opposite direction, sometimes he'd look so exhausted that Sena insisted he stay over to rest up for a while, even if he was a bit freaked out by what Juumonji might do if they were alone together.

The blonde was usually on his best behavior though, although sometimes he'd catch Sena off guard with a kiss that the brunette didn't _not_ like, but wasn't really sure how to respond to. Thankfully he never went beyond kissing, otherwise Sena would be far more lost then he would want to admit.

Slowly but surely he was getting used to the whole 'boyfriend' thing, although Suzuna's near constant surveillance of them was beginning to irk him.

It was during one early November night after a Saturday practice that Sena's mother approached the pair who were watching a movie on television in concern.

"Juumonji-kun, it's getting awfully cold out and I'd hate to have you walk home in just your school uniform. You both have morning practice tomorrow anyways, so would you like to spend the night?"

Sena blushed ten different shades of red, he hadn't slept in the same room as Juumonji since the end of the Death March.

"That sounds great, thanks." Juumonji replied with a sweet sort of smile he always had on when talking to Sena's mother and she nodded.

"I'll get you some pajamas, they might be a bit of a tight fit though..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Follow me, I'll find something that'll fit you."

Juumonji got up and followed her and Sena tried to keep his attention focused on the movie that was playing instead of how fast his heart was beating.

'Juumonji-kun is spending the night...' But surely his mother would set up the spare futon for him, it's not like they were going to be sharing the same bed or anything.

Juumonji came back a couple minutes later, Sena's mother trailing behind him, a bundle of fabric tucked under his arm and a rather unnerving smirk on his face that Sena did his best to ignore.

"You two shouldn't stay up too much later if you want to get up early tomorrow for practice. Sena, your father and I are going to call it a night okay? There's a spare futon in the linen closet by your room." "Goodnight mom."

She shuffled back in the direction of her room, shutting the door behind her.

Juumonji was still standing there, smirking silently. "Did you call your dad to tell him you were staying over?" He asked to try and break the silence, Juumonji scoffed. "Like he cares anyways, I usually stay out later than he stays up anyways, he'll never know I wasn't home."

"That's not very nice, you should check in with him..." Sena fiddled with the hem of his shirt as Juumonji moved to sit back down beside him, a little closer than before.

"I like your mom." He said simply, smirk widening and Sena was almost afraid to ask why, but he did anyways.

"She knows, about us. She thinks it's cute." He awkwardly moved to hold Sena's hand, a little too tightly.

"Well, you have been walking me home a lot, I guess she clued in after a while." Sena looked at their interlocked hands, blushing once again.

"Hey, you said you were just in this for the experience, but if you've put up with me for so long that must mean you like this whole boyfriend thing, right?" Juumonji moved a bit closer and gripped Sena's hand a bit tighter.

"We-well, I guess I do, I like hanging out with you when it's just us, even if we're not alone that often." Juumonji gave a slight nod of satisfaction before frowning.

"You never kiss me back though."

"Well, uh, I guess..." Sena trailed off guiltily. "I'm not really sure I know what to do." He admitted embarrassedly.

"Well, we'll have to rectify that won't we?" Juumonji leaned in closer still until their noses were touching.

"Just follow my lead."

Their lips pressed together, hardly touching at first until Sena managed to gather up his courage and press back, eyes clenching shut nervously.

One of Juuomnji's hands had moved to Sena's neck, running up the column and threading through Sena's hair until stopping it's assent and pressing forward so that their lips were locked more firmly together.

It was nice, Sena decided, the feel of Juumonji's lips moving against his harshly and hotly, it made their other shared kisses seem oddly innocent in comparison.

Their lips drifted apart and Sena cautiously opened his eyes, Juumonji's cheeks were tinted with pink and his eyes, although slightly glazed over, had an odd, determined glint in them.

"Much better." He muttered to himself before moving forward again and planting small kisses along Sena's jaw.

"Juumo-" Sena was abruptly stopped when Juumonji's lips slid over his and the blonde's tongue moved into his mouth.

Sena fell to the floor in shock at the intrusion, but Juumonji followed him down, lips never parting from the younger boy's.

'Well, this is different.' Sena attempted not to blush as Juumonji loomed over him and shyly began moving his tongue against Juumonji's, going red at the pleased sound the older boy made.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, languidly exchanging wet kisses until Sena came to a sudden realization. He was hard.

He broke away from Juumonji's lips, blushing harder than he thought possible as he prayed Juumonji didn't notice his condition.

"Juu-Juumonji-kun, I-" "Call me Kazuki when we're alone." "Kazuki-kun, I think that's enough for tonight, we should get to bed."

"Really?" Juumonji grinned down at him, hand moving from behind Sena's head around to his chest and trailing downwards.

"I don't think you want to stop." "Kazuki-kun!" Sena whispered harshly, desperately trying not to move against the hand that was resting against him. "My parents, we might-" The hand moved away, albeit slowly and Juumonji stood up, offering a hand down to Sena.

The brunette took the hand, eyes looking everywhere but Juumonji as he was picked up and pulled tightly into a pair of strong arms.

He could feel Juumonji's erection pressing against him and Sena let out an uneven breath.

"We can stop for tonight." Juumonji's voice rumbled. "But damn, I wish we didn't have to." He moved away from Sena in a jerky motion.

"I, uh, think it'd be best if I just slept out here, being in the same room with you after that, I might not be able to control myself." Juumonji informed him, rather level headed all things considered.

Sena just nodded before scurrying up to his room, throwing himself on his bed, curling into a ball and attempting to think the un-sexiest thought he could.

'Damn rampant teenage hormones.'

He didn't get much sleep that night and the practice the next morning seemed more hellish than usual, but at least Juumonji was suffering beside him.

Suzuna seemed to notice something was different, almost as if she could feel some sort of mounting sexual tension. Sena wouldn't put it past her to have a sixth sense for that sort of thing though, since she'd noticed what was going on during the Death March.

She cornered him after practice, eyes wide and gleaming as she asked if he needed any advice.

"I can lend you some of my doujinshi." She offered and Sena refused as politely as he could, he wasn't ready for that and he didn't think he was mentally prepared to see the stuff Suzuna read in her free time.

All further romantic encounters with Juumonji always left Sena hyper-aware of his physical condition, it was a little embarrassing that he was so easily turned on by a couple of kisses. Even if Juumonji was a really good kisser.

Of course they both knew they really couldn't do anything beyond kissing, otherwise it would become glaringly obvious to certain individuals what they were doing, and neither of them felt like Mamori or, God forbid, _Hiruma_ giving them the sex talk. Although if Hiruma did it would be more along the lines of threatening them to not do anything drastic that would effect games or practice in _any way_.

But of course, once all the games were out of the way, they'd be more then free to indulge.

-x-x-x-

They had won the Christmas Bowl, the first team to ever beat the Alexanders since the Christmas Bowl's founding. They'd been congratulated by former enemies, their 'personal coaches' and the Teikoku players and had been bombarded multiple camera flashes.

Sena, high on victory, hardly noticed when Juumonji interlocked hands with his until the blonde squeezed meaningfully.

Sena turned to face him, uncaring about the fact that not only was Suzuna around, so were his teammates, his parents, teams he'd played against and not to mention a lot of people with cameras.

He lifted himself up on his toes and strung his arms around Juumonji's neck. A couple people 'aw'ed, apparently think it was just a hug.

Until Sena brought Juumonji's lips down overtop of his own in the first kiss he'd ever truly initiated.

Sena was vaguely aware of Suzuna's squealing and Hiruma's rather unneeded remark about getting a room before Juumonji broke off the kiss and began dragging him off of the field.

It was a long, torturous journey back to Sena's house, only made bearable by several feverish kisses the couple shared when they were sure no one was looking, not that it mattered anymore, seeing as after their previous display everyone in Deimon and more then a couple others were going to know anyways.

They made it through the front door, Juumonji practically slamming it shut behind them as he scooped Sena up into his arms, kissing along his neck.

"Kazuki-kun, what about my parents? They might be home soon." Sena said as he wrapped his arms around Juumonji's neck, leaning his head back just a little under the blonde's ministrations.

"Are you kidding? There were a bunch of reporters flocking around your parents before we left, I don't think they're going to make it home for a long time." He pulled away from Sena's neck, eyes darkening with lust.

Sena quickly kicked off his shoes and took Juumonji's hand, leading the other boy into his room and shutting the door much more calmly then Juumonji had with the front door.

They shared a flurry of deep kisses, their hands trailing through hair and traveling along the other's body.

Sena gripped at the hem of Juumonji's shirt and began pulling it up with one hand as the other skimmed along his abdomen.

"Kazuki-kun." He whispered between kisses. "I can't take your shirt off like this."

Juumonji paused for a moment before stepping back and pulling the shirt up over his head.

"That's better."

They had somehow ended up on the bed and eventually Sena's shirt went missing. Then more and more clothes were thrown across the room until he and Juumonji were completely bare.

Sena legs wrapped around Juumonji's hips as they both rocked against each other, neither able to say anything other than a garbled version of the other's name between hitched moans and soft pants.

Juumonji had taken to kissing up and down the column of Sena's neck before biting down lightly at the base and Sena arched against him, short fingernails digging into the blonde's back.

"Ka-Kazuki-kun."

One of the older boy's hands was trailing down between them and gripped at their manhoods, adding to the friction that had been driving them both crazy and pushing Sena and himself over the edge.

"Kazuki!" Sena tensed for several seconds, eyes scrunched shut before relaxing completely against the bed, the exhaustion from the game and the previous activities quickly catching up to him.

Juumonji limply rolled to Sena's side to keep from crushing him and tiredly took Sena's hand in his, brining it up to his lips to kiss the other boy's palm with a smile.

"I love you, Sena." He said and Sena turned to face him, a small smile on his face.

"I love you too." He replied before snuggling against Juumonji's side, who carefully maneuvered them underneath the covers on Sena's bed, he'd get up and clean them off later, for now he would just gaze at the boy sleeping peacefully beside him with a small smile of his own. It was hard to believe that this really all started because Suzuna was worried about Sena's tan line, but really...

Who was Juumonji to complain?


End file.
